Rise of Chucky
by DarknessWielder14
Summary: It has been 21 years since Chucky and Andy Barkley has had their last encounter. Now, Chucky has his eyes focused on Andy's son, his next ticket to becoming human again. M for intense violence, pervasive language, and some sexual content.
1. Risen

_**Note: So I haven't been on this site for, like, centuries and I have a reason: I've matured. As my fanfic writing has increased for every story I've written, the good and the unreadable, I improved my writing and got to know many great writers. So while I may not be on this site often, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, my fortunate reader, enjoy. **_

Rise of Chucky

Phantom-Kid123

In 1988, Charles Lee Ray has become Chucky, the killer, knee-high doll. Seeking to transfer his soul into Andy Barkley, he failed and was greeted by death. In 1990, Chucky returned. Seeking revenge on Andy's foster-home life, his murders gradually increased. From teachers to his foster parents, Chucky returned, but was once again killed by the boy. A year later, Chucky was once again revived and set his target to Andy Barkley, now an attendant at a Military School. Killed once again, Andy somehow disappeared from Chucky's life. No matter how many times he was resurrected, Chucky wasn't focused on Andy. Until now.

Somewhere in Detroit, Michigan, he was being rebuilt. A toy collector, Danny Sheldon, was fascinated by toys. From G.I. Joe, to Movie-license toys, he had everything. Name it. He found Chucky's parts in a garbage field. While the parts took forever to scavenge, he eventually found each and every piece he needed. When he was a child, Danny owned a Good Guy doll. Oh how he loved it. He was quite the spoiled brat, but anything he wanted, he got it. And since then, Danny was fascinated by the pure sight of collecting toys from different decades. While, the Play Pals Company shut down and is practically forgotten, Danny remembers.

Anyway, it took a couple of hours to find the necessary supplies to rebuild the doll, but the conclusion was worth it. Every stitch was in perfect condition. In fact, Danny repaired the whole body. No scars, no rips or tears. He looked brand new. Danny smiled at what he created.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Danny chuckled to the doll. "So. What's your name."

The doll blinked and moved its eyes to Danny. "Hi, I'm Chucky." The doll said in a happy tone. "Have a wonderful day!"

Danny laughed in pure enjoyment. He picked up Chucky and carried him to Play Pal's other products, including Glass in a Bag, a John Wayne Gacy Action Figure, and Grenade4Kidz. Danny set Chucky inside one of the many glass cases he has. Danny smiled. He, then, walked over to the television, sat down, and enjoyed.

Danny pulled out a beer and bag of chips. He switched on the telly, and sat the next minute enjoying his day.

_**THUMP! **_

Danny looked behind him. The Good Guy doll fell out of its case. Danny set his beer and chips to the side and walked over to the doll. He bent down and picked it up. Then, Danny set it back again in the glass case. He examined the doll and left, until he heard a creak. Once again, he turned around. The glass door was open. Danny stared at the doll which must have felt like an hour and a half. He slowly walked up to the Good Guy doll. He leaned in closer. And closer. And closer. And cl-.

_**RIP!**_

The doll came to life! He ripped out the collector's left eye socket. Danny screamed, flew back and tripped over his chair. His rare model of a 1970's RC car broke as he landed on it. He tried to regain his balance, even though he could barely see. Blood was drawing from his eye. He couldn't speak, not even scream. He looked around for Chucky, not to be seen. Danny was muttering in fear. He grabbed a steak knife that was lying down on the desk he crashed on. He was shaking the knife like a hair dryer. Fear consumed him. He urgently looked for the door, too frightened to remember where it was originally.

Then, something cut his leg. He screamed, fell down, and was breathing heavier. He turned around, back-down and saw the most frightening thing Danny has seen. Chucky was standing, laughing.

"Hey, thanks for the makeover, man!" Chucky told him. He, then, held out his knife. "Now, it'd be fair if I had my share! Ready for a completely new body? I'm sure you are!"

Danny screamed. He tried to stand and run off, but the injured leg forced him to hop. Danny was terrified. Chucky, then, threw the knife at Danny's right shoulder. Danny fell to the ground. He was now crawling his way to safety. Chucky climbed on top of him.

"Where ya going?" Chucky snickered. "I'm just playing!"

Chucky ripped out the knife. Danny turned around and screamed. Chucky repeatedly stabbed Danny's face. Blood oozed out of Danny's face and then sprayed out. Soon enough, Chucky had his fun. Danny was dead. Chucky looked at his reflection on his bloody knife. His face was normal once again.

"Huh." Chucky said. "Nice work. I think I did a pretty decent job on your face, too."

Chucky laughed his famous, copyright laugh. Chucky was back.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

Rise of Chucky  
>Chapter II<p>

DarknessWielder14

Josh heard the police sirens and ran. Faster than he knew he could. As he ran out of the general store, Josh held the stolen items tightly as he ran for it. Police were drawing near. Josh ran in the alley, hoping he won't be caught. He was about to leave the alley when several police officers ran past him. Josh peeked out. No sign of cops. Josh ran out as fast as he could.

Luckily, ice was there to stop him. Josh slipped and fell in the air, almost hitting his head when he crashed down. Josh groaned loudly, which brought the attention of cops. The cops surrounded Josh, baton-ready.

"Aw, shit." Josh muttered.

The judge slammed his gavel on his podium. "Mr. Barkley," The judge shouted to the Defendant. "This is the sixth juvenile act from your son within the last two months. And every time it gets more heinous, and more criminal. When will we expect a more loyal and less, well, 'criminal' child?"

And Barkley stood up, with his son, Josh Barkley, next to him. "Your Honor," Andy stated, "My son just needs more self-control, that's all. Maybe more time with the family will suffice. I promise you, Your Honor, this will not happen again."

"Correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Barkley," The Judge replied loudly. "But isn't that what you said the last five trials?"

"Please, Your Honor." Andy begged. "All I am asking for is one last chance. _Please_. I beg you!"

The judge raised an eyebrow. But, then, sighed. "All right then, Barkley." The judge sighed. "_One more chance_. But that's it! One more error and your son must suffer the dire consequences! Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Andy said. "Thank you so much!"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Court is dismissed!" The judge shouted.

"You're grounded!" Andy exclaimed to his thirteen year-old son on their way home. "You hear me? No video games, no thug-ass friends, and no… no supper!"

Josh sarcastically gasped. "My friends are not thugs!" Josh replied. "Better friends then you had when you were a kid! Hell, you probably didn't have any."

"You're right, Josh." Andy said. "I didn't have a lot of friends. That's why I'm sensitive around the kind of people you hang around. Ditch your old friends and meet normal kids your age. Kids who play games than do drugs, kids that do their chores rather than mentally destroying their parents' minds! I only want the best for you, son."

"You know how you can make me happy?" Josh told his father. "If you leave me the hell alone!"

Silence.

"You have a dental appointment tomorrow, B.T.W." Andy said out of nowhere.

Josh groaned. And that was the end of it. Silence until they reached home.

Eventually when they reached home, Josh just went straight to his room. "No cellphones at all! You hear me!" Andy cried out when he walked in. "Whatever!" Josh replied. Andy's wife, Dawn, was in the kitchen cooking supper.

"Well?" Donna said to Andy. "How'd it go?"

Andy sighed under his breath. "Vandalism, injuries, theft. One small thing more and Josh is doomed." Andy sat down, with disappointment in his eyes.

"What did we do wrong?" Andy asked his wife. "What could we have possible done to bring our own son to an all-time low?"

"Hey," Donna said. She sat down next to him. "We've done nothing. We love him and he loves us. He just doesn't know it yet. Just… give him time.

Andy smiled at her. Then kissed.

"Let's see. I'll need a box… some staples… some, ah! God!"

Chucky was packaging himself. He held a clipboard in his hand and a Sharpie on his other hand. A large, empty package was lying in front of him. A stamp labeled, "FRAGILE. DO NOT DROP. YOUR FUCKIN' LIVES DEPEND ON IT, ASSHOLES!' was printed on the side. Chucky wrote more on his clipboard. Then, he pulled out a Post-It Note, wrote on it, and placed in on the box. The Note read: HOLLYWOOD, LAS ANGELAS / PLEASE SEND TO JENNIFER TILLY.

"That bitch will pay for leaving me!" Chucky said to himself. "First Tiff, then Glen! Gonna kill 'em! _Slowly_!"

Then, Chucky reached for the phone and dialed a number. The delivery number.

The delivery man eventually arrived. He looked around and saw the package. He picked it up, read the note, and shrugged. "Jen?" The man said. "Sweet! Gonna meet an actual star! No Comic-Con costume crap!"

He carried the package out of the room and into the truck. One music montage later, a storm hit. The driver could barely see. "Great!" The driver whispered. He flipped on the light, and saw a deer in the middle of the road. The driver screamed as he screeched. At the same time, the back door of the truck flew open. The package that was carrying Chucky fell out. Chucky yelled in pain as he hit the road, literally. The truck drove without him.

"Well this is just friggin' great!" Chucky shouted, trying to kick the box open. Just then, a man walked up to the box. "What's this?" He bent down and opened the box. Chucky, in Sleep Mode, was lifted up. "A Good Guy doll? My grandson had this, I remember!"

The Good Guy doll blinked. Then, he bit off the man's ear. Blood squirted out. The man screamed, dropped Chucky, and ran off. Chucky stood up, and gave the man the finger. Then, Chucky looked ahead. "Gonna stay there 'till morning." He said to himself. "Then Tiffany is mine!" Chucky ran across the road. To Bright Smiles Dentistry Co.


	3. The Appointment

_**EDIT: Apparently I've been spelling Andy's name wrong. T'was Barcley, NOT Barkley. Assure this will never happen again. Now enjoy Chapter 3, please.**_

_**P.S.: This chapter contains A LOT of bad language. I promise to take it easy for the rest of the story. So I apologize if you were somehow offended. Peace out.**_

Rise of Chucky

DarknessWielder14

It was the next day. Andy and Josh headed to the dentist appointment at Bright Smiles Dentistry. As they left, Andy finished reading a newspaper article titled, 28 YEAR-OLD MAN STABBED TO DEATH IN HIS APARTMENT. SUSPECTS UNKNOWN. As Andy finished reading it, it brought back terrible memories. A doll. Foster parents. Military School. That has been haunting Andy since then most of the time. But Andy always held it back. He hasn't met Chucky in over 10 years. He _must_ be dead.

Anyway, Andy and Josh eventually reached the appointment. As they entered, little kids rampaged around. Parents just reading magazines, texting, or just not even caring. Andy walked up to the front desk. A slightly obese lady looked up at them.

"Name?" She asked.

"Barcley. Andy." Andy stated.

She typed on the computer for several seconds. "All right. Dr. Hansen will be ready for you soon."

Andy thanked her and he and his son walked off. "Why do I get Hansen?" Josh complained. "He's a friggin' asshole!"

"Josh!" Andy barked. "Not now, please!"

Andy and Josh sat down. "So you want to read a magazine? Play a crossword puzzle? Chat?" Andy said, trying to socialize with his son.

"Um, no thanks." Josh said, sarcastically. He pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Hey!" Andy said. "I said no phones, remember!" Andy could've knocked the phone out of his hands and smashed it. But he realized that he didn't want to bring attention to himself, and it would, also, solve nothing.

"Or what, pa?" Josh said rudely. "You'll extend my grounding? Didn't think so."

He went back to texting. Andy ignored his immaturity and just viewed the scene. And one glance was all it took to freeze him in place and stop his heart: A Good Guy Doll. Andy stared at it under complete shock. He just wanted to walk over to it and rip it in pieces just to be sure it's real or not. But a little kid already grabbed it before Andy could do such a thing. So Andy just sat there, realizing he must calm down. It's just another doll.

Let me get started on Hansen's bio. He's a cranky, selfish, cheap, fifty-nine year-old fart. He hates kids, yet he's a child's dentist. I know, I don't know either. Especially Josh. Hansen has many names for the kid. Thug. Killer. Punk. Menace. Name it. If it was legal, he would just give the kid a root canal with no numb shots. But he hasn't really focused on that just yet.

Anyway, Hansen walked in with a clipboard in his hand. "Josh!" He called. "You ready?" Josh groaned and walked up to him. "How you doing, Josh?" Said Hansen, trying to force in a polite tone. "Whatever." Josh moaned. Josh walked in the office. "Okay…" Hansen sighed.

Andy sat back down to his seat after using the bathroom. That's when a mother charged out of the bathroom with her child, who must've had quite a beating. The mother looked completely enraged, and the child was crying out waterfalls. "But mommy!" The boy whined. "He told me to bite off her ear! He offered me candy!" The mom charged out with the child. "I'm so sick of your doll stories!" She shouted. Andy looked behind him. Doll stories? Andy looked away, confused. But decided the boy was just making excuses. So he picked up a magazine and started reading.

Hansen's office had to be the cruelest place ever. Posters and X-rays covered the walls. Josh sat down on the seat. Hansen put on elastic gloves.

"So, how's the family?" Hansen asked.

"Listen, tool." Josh said. "The whole city knows you hate me. Just cut the 'nice' act and get this over with, old-timer."

Hansen stared at him. He picked up a hook and examined it.

Then, he stabbed the hook in Josh's eye. Josh screamed in pain and agony. Hansen grabbed the boy's head and threw it at the counter, and-.

"Dude." Josh said, unhurt and unscathed. He was sitting on the chair. "You okay, dude?"

Dr. Hansen kept looking at him. "Sorry." Hansen said. "Sorry you feel that about me."

One appointment later, Josh walked out with a permanent retainer. He was miserable. Andy walked up to Hansen with a checkbook. "Control your animal." Hansen whispered to Andy. "Or else, buy him a cage!"

"Excuse me?" Andy said, about to start a fight. But Andy backed down. He wasn't much of a fighter. So why bother? Andy said, "C'mon, Josh. Let's get ice cream." Josh rolled his eyes. "Can we just go home?" Josh said. "Ice cream is for wussies." Andy just wants some quality time with his son, but even that backfired. So they're only choice to go home. So that's what they did.

Later that night, Chucky was alone. He awoke and looked around for an exit. But one question remained in his head. Who was that man that afternoon? He looked so familiar. But Chucky couldn't get the name he needed. Chucky hardly worries about this stuff. So he knew this was urgent. He had to stay to find the name he needed and where he lived.

Just then, a man walked in. Chucky phased back to toy-mode. Dr. Hansen has arrived with a pack of cigars, powdered donuts, and a coffee. He set everything on his desk. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

A few rings later, Hansen said, "Hey, Darla? Cancel the meet on Wednesday. My cousin will be back that day. Also, schedule a meeting with Luke Rex on Friday. Huh? Yeah, I have to work late tonight, it's bullshit. Alright, bye." Hansen hung up the phone, looked ahead and gasped. Chucky was sitting right in front of him, but was not physically awake. "Jesus!" Hansen cried, spilling some his coffee. He looked down as a brown puddle of coffee spread the floor. "Great!" He yelled in frustration. He bent down, grabbed one of the napkins he brought and wiped the coffee off the floor. Hansen stood up and threw away the trash. He turned around and jumped again.

The doll was sitting on the waiting room table. Hansen looked at the front desk and saw nothing. He slowly looked at the doll and walked towards it. He bent down and picked it up. Hansen examined it. Just then, the doll turned on. "Hi, I'm Chucky!" The doll said is gleeful sound, but then went down to Chucky's regular voice. "Wanna get fucked up!" Before the dentist had time to react, Chucky pulled out a shot from his overalls and stabbed the dentist with it. Chucky shot the liquid into Hansen. Hansen screamed and threw Chucky away. Chucky hit chairs, the wall, and crashed onto the floor. Hansen tried to run, but began to lose his strength. He fell down to the floor. He looked behind him and saw Chucky walking towards him. Chucky was wiping blood off his lip. "That hurt, you prick!" Chucky said with anger, and then knocked the dentist out with his fist.

The doctor woke up with a light pointed down on him. Hansen tries to stand, but couldn't. He was sitting down on a seat in one of the patient rooms. Handkerchiefs were binding his hands to the armchair. Hansen struggled and screamed for help. But no help was around. Just then, Chucky popped out with a dental drill and a doctor mask on. The drill was aiming for his eye. Hansen screamed. Chucky laughed and pulled the drill away. "Just playing!" Chucky removed the mask from his face. "What's up, doc?" He laughed as Hansen tried to struggle free.

"Why, you don't wanna leave yet, right?" Chucky said, sounding upset. "I just thought of a fun game we can play. Wanna hear it? It's called, 'answer my questions or get mercilessly killed'! Sounds fun, right?"

Hansen said nothing. He was just far too shocked at the sight of a live doll about to kill him. This was the death he'd least expect. "So…" Chucky said, grinning. "Who was that guy this afternoon? The one with the shaggy hair."

Hansen kept looking at him. Finally, he lost it and started calling for help. Chucky rolled his eyes. He shoved his arm in Hansen's mouth. A great pain flowed through his jaw. Chucky pulled out a long, bloody, adult tooth. Hansen screamed in pain. "That's one tooth." Chucky told Hansen. "Thirty-one more to go! Now… who… was… his… name?"

"Andy Barcley?" Hansen asked. "You mean Barcley?"

"Andy… BARCLEY?" Chucky whispered amazed. "Holy shit! That's little shit's alive! Maybe there really is a God!" Chucky looked down at the dentist. "Where does he live?"

"Please… I'm sorry!" Hansen said. "I can't tell you that! Please, I'll give you anything! ANYTHING!"

"Sorry, doc." Chucky said. "I don't roll that way."

Chucky, again, shoved his hand in Hansen's mouth and ripped out another tooth. The doctor screamed. Blood flowed from his mouth. Chucky examine the tooth. "A dentist with a rotting tooth." Chucky examined. "Fucking hypocrite!" He tossed the tooth away.

"No more games!" Chucky exclaimed. He pulled out a knife from his overalls and pointed it at him. "Tell me right fucking now!"

"The files are in my office!" Hansen shouted in a panic. "The code is 1-5-5-9! Key is behind my desk!"

"NOW we're getting somewhere!" Chucky laughed. "Be back in a jiffy!" He left.

Hansen looked up. "Hello!" Hansen shouted in fear. "Anyone there! Help!"

Chucky popped out again, and inserted a pair of retractors into the poor doctor's mouth. He cracked the mouth open. Hansen screamed in horror. His screams were muffled and gagged.

"One time, when I was eleven years-old," Chucky told Hansen. "I went to the dentists' office for a _baby_ tooth to get removed. The room had clown posters, photos, and everything circus-themed! You know what they did before they left? Gave me laughing gas. So I was alone, choking on fucking gas, laughing my ass off, and clowns were everywhere! And guess what? They forgot about me and one fucking hour later, they rushed in and got me out of there! Do you have any idea how fucking scary that is! And you know who that was? You wanna know who left me in there to be traumatized for the rest of his life! YOU! So… open wide, doc!"

Hansen's eyes shot wide open as Chucky was grinding the retractor. The man's cheeks were ripping and his jaw was snapping. He struggled more than ever to escape. Then one final tug was all it took to finish him off. Hansen sat there, motionless. Chucky laughed.

"That's what I call a mouthful!" Chucky laughed.

Chucky broke into Hansen's office. He searched around the desk for a key. "There you are!" He said. Chucky grabbed the key from the drawer, and opened up one of the filing cabinet labeled, A-D. He searched for the file. "Barcley… Barcley… Barcley… ah-hah!" Chucky pulled out the file and slammed it down on the desk and opened it. Had all of his records in there. His social security, his phone number, and his address.

"Ha! Gotcha, punk!" Chucky chuckled.

He jumped down off the chair, ready for his revenge.

"Oh, and Andy… congrats on the kid!" Chucky laughed.


End file.
